La canción
by xShizu
Summary: Orgullo, celos y mocos, lo suficiente como para arruinar el trabajo del pobre austriaco.


Una semana pasó y su silencio era el capricho de su orgullo. Según él, la soledad que sentía no significaba que lo necesite ni tampoco que lo extrañe. Lo único que pasaba era que se había acostumbrado a visitarlo todos los días, se había acostumbrado a su compañia. Además, era demasiado genial como para sentir aquellas cosas por alguien tan insignificante como aquel hombre. Pero, como anteriormente dicho, todo esto según él. En su interior sentía un vacio y solo intentaba ocultarlo. Más no lo admitirá. La culpa reinaba en su mente y todo esto por lo que paso aquella vez.

Era una mañana aburrida como aquellas y el joven intentaba de no pensar en la raíz de su tristeza, Roderich. Pero por más que se esforzara, no podía evitar pensar en su persona, todo lo que veía le hacía acordar a él. Por ejemplo, las nubes.

-Mira Gilbird, esa nube tiene forma de…-. Recalculo varias veces lo que iba a decir, debía encontrarle una forma más racional a aquella nube. Pero decidió decirlo rápido para que el pajarito no sospechara nada sobre en quien pensaba el chico.

–un piano… Pero mirala bien, no me podés negar que en verdad tiene esa forma, no es que extrañe a Rod ni nada de eso-. Rió nerviosamente, era evidente en quien pensaba. La nube podía tener tranquilamente forma de piano, pero él fue el que la relacionó de esa forma. Decidió mirar a otra nube que pasaba por ahí. Igual se quejó en su mente, ya creía enloquecer.

–Esa tiene forma de Austria…-. El tenía razón, solo un loco vería eso. Luego pensó que tenía forma de alita de pollo, sabiamente decidió no comentarlo, para no ofender a cierto pajarito.

Un pasatiempo tan infantil como ese hacía que la culpa carcomiera aún más su mente. Pero… ¿Culpa de que?. De haber cometido un asesinato. De haber matado algo que amaba y obsesionaba a su querido pianista. Algo que amaba más que a su piano, más que a ahorrar, más que a él quizá.

Todo sucedió en un día como cualquier otro, en el cual fue a visitar a su amigo austriaco.

Él estaba sentado en una silla totalmente aburrido observando como Roderich continuaba componiendo una canción la cual hace años que aún no terminaba. Cada tanto dejaba de tocar el piano para desesperarse por la falta de inspiración, lo cual le daba mucha gracia a Gil hasta que sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había sentado en esa silla.

-¿Cuándo me va a prestar atención? Estoy más aburrido que… no tengo idea, pero estoy muy aburrido. Esto es muy poco awesome-. Pensó el chico, al que ya se le caía la baba por ser el protagonista del acto de indiferencia del señorito, como él llamaba.

-¿Se puede saber para qué es esa canción?-. Su irritabilidad se le notaba en su tono, pero esperaba al menos una charla de más de 1 minuto.

–Para alguien-. Respondió sin dejar de tocar el piano y sin ocultar que poco le importaba la presencia del chico.

–Bue-.

Decidió seguir escuchando su música y babear un poco más. Posó su vista en unas flores que se encontraban arriba del piano y comenzó a razonar acerca de la respuesta del austriaco.

–Para alguien… ¿O sea Elizabeta? Ahora que lo pienso… ayer le dio flores. ¡Y las tiene arriba de su piano! De seguro que las ve y piensa en ella. Quizá volvieron y no me entere…-. Mientras pensaba fruncía el ceño. Al parecer le daba un poco de enojo creer que las cosas fueran así.

De repente el pianista dejó de tocar y no para quejarse otra vez de su bloqueo artístico. Se levantó y al albino se le iluminaron los ojos. Tenía las esperanzas de que venga su príncipe y lo salve de su prisión de aburrimiento.

–Ahora vengo.-

Las esperanzas se le cayeron al piso, rompiendo el piso y penetrando en la tierra. Y esto sin exagerar. Cuando se fue de la habitación, el albino se levantó para agarrar la partitura que tanto obsesionaba al pianista.

-¿Cómo es posible que este papel lleno de garabatos llame más la atención que un ser tan resplandeciente como yo y para colmo fuera para una marimacho como Elizabeta?-. No encontraba respuesta para algo así.

¡Malditas sean las flores de arriba del piano! Las cuales causaron alergia al pobre chico e hicieron que estornudara. Como por acto reflejo e idiotez natural, al instante se limpió con lo que tenía en la mano. La partitura. Su cara fue épica al ver aquella sustancia majestuosa sobre el trabajo del austriaco. Pero era demasiado tarde y no sabía que hacer. O podía joderse y admitir su error esperando los gritos de su amigo o podía deshacerse de la evidencia esperando a que se culpe al viento que supuestamente se la llevo volando a algún lugar desconocido de la tierra. Obviamente, considerando su personalidad, opto por la segunda opción. La hiso un bollito y fue a la cocina para tirarla a la basura. Al menos ahora Rod le prestaría más atención a él y no al cursi regalo para la marimacho.

El señorito notó que le faltaba un mueble que babeaba, es decir, Gil. Fue a su busqueda preocupándose por lo que estuviera haciendo ese problemático chico por su casa y lo vio salir de la cocina, el cual al verlo le sonrió con una cara muy rara. Prefirió no seguir preocupándose e ignorarlo otra vez. Y así volvió a lo suyo. El albino respiró muy aliviado. Su tranquilidad se fue cuando escucho decir como se marcaba cada sílaba de su nombre como un puñal en su espalda. Sabía bien que cuando dicen tu nombre de esa forma es que una te mandaste, en este caso una tremenda.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi partitura?-. Preguntó una locomotora que echaba humo de una forma que parecía que le habían puesto mucho carbón de más.

–No sé, quizá se la llevó volando una brisita traviesa-. Esa excusa de seguro haría que el empezara a buscar por todas partes y así no lo culparía de nada o eso pensó.

–No hay nada abierto-. No podía creer que alguien tan awesome se confundiera así. De seguro que era la ausencia de aire la que había afectado su super mega ultra genial inteligencia, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso.

–Fue un accidente, la agarré para verla y… la estornudé. Ya la tiré, no había mucho que hacerle. Al menos murió por mis geniales mocos-. Se lo quedo mirando por un momento, pensando en todo lo que tardo y se esforzó para que viniera ese y la arruine estornudándola.

–Todo echado a perder… ¿Por tus mocos?-. Aun no podía creérselo.

–No lo digas de esa manera, podés volver a escribirla, tampoco es para que te enojes tanto-. Se cruzó los brazos e intento mirar a la mosquita que pasaba por ahí, en verdad no quería mirar los ojos del señorito, que lo penetraban con su mirada asesina.

-¿Tan poco te importa?-. Seguía haciendo preguntas que aumentaban el nivel de culpabilidad del chico, pero a pesar de eso, no se iba a disculpar, era demasiado como para hacer eso. Además fue culpa de Elizabeta, ni siquiera estaba ahí pero le jodió la existencia igual.

–Bue, tampoco es que esa porquería valiera tanto la pena-. Siguió en su posición, después de todo sería caer bajo si se disculpaba después de tanto palabrerío. Ante la respuesta el austriaco le pidió que se vaya. Ni siquiera se disculpó y encima despreció su trabajo. Ya no estaba en sus planes perdonarlo.

Los días fueron pasando de una forma monótona, ser presionado por su conciencia y no hacer nada más que lamentarse era su única rutina. A pesar de todo, su orgullo era demasiado enorme como para hacer algo al respecto. Pero ya se estaba desesperando y la idea de disculparse de una buena manera era más frecuente.

-¿Y si le compro una partitura?-. Preguntó el albino mientras miraba al pajarito, el cual solo dijo pio pio.

-Bien, eso haré. Que idea tan awesome de mi parte-.

Mientras se susurraba halagos por ser tan asombroso, se dirigió a una librería. Sabía bien que ahí vendían partituras porque había acompañado una vez al señorito. No porque quisiera, sino porque era un ser muy gentil y quería iluminar el día de Rod con su maravilloso ser .

Cuando entró, el dueño lo saludó amablemente hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era. Tragó saliva e intentó disimular los malos presentimientos que le traía esa persona. Gilbert es demasiado genial como para que no lo conozcan. O mejor dicho... irritante.

-Hola Gil-. Dijo con un intento de sonrisa a la cual el otro sonrió.

-De seguro te da alegría verme-. Suspiró, no quería contestarle la cantidad de emociones, entre ellas, ira, desesperación, locura, que se iban apoderando de su ser con tan solo verlo. Pero era bueno manteniendo la calma.

-¿Que se te ofrece?-.

-Me alegra que pregunte, ya pensaba yo que quería seguir admirando mi hermosa figura. Volviendo al tema... quiero… una partitura para regalarle a Rod-. Un notable sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, le costaba admitir que era para él. Y el hombre empezó a dudar. ¿Por que ÉL, Gilber Beilschmidt, le regalaría algo a Roderich?. ¿A qué se debería ese gesto de bondad?. Sabía que había algo raro, pero prefería no preguntar. No quería tenerlo más tiempo ahí.

-¿Cómo se llama la que quieres?-.

-¿La partitura? ¿Se supone que tienen nombre?-. Se lo quedo mirando como si el otro dijera disparates.

-Bien... ¿qué compositor le gusta a Rod?-.

-No tengo ni idea, solo quiero una partitura. Deme una que a la mayoría le guste. No me gustaría arriesgarme a dejarlo a su criterio.- El dueño se dio vuelta y agarró la primera que vio. Con que se vaya estaría bien. Además no sabía cuales tenía ya Roderich.

Al recibirla abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño mientras miraba con enojo al pobre vendedor, que nunca hiso algo en su vida para merecer tal tortura. A todo esto, Gil se sentía engañado, ofendido, como si lo estuvieran tomando por un estúpido.

-Explique esto-. Los ojos del vendedor se clavaron en la hoja, sin entender que tenía en contra de Beethoven.

-¿Qué tiene?-. No encontraba una razón lógica a la interrogación del albino, pero estaba tratando con Gilbert. Era evidente que no pensaba mucho ese chico.

-Es una hoja llena de rayitas, puntitos y garabatos. ¿Acaso me viste cara de idiota? afirmó su pensamiento. Era realmente idiota, no sabía si reír o llorar. Mientras tanto el otro seguía indignado y a decir verdad, el vendedor también, pero esto ya hace rato. No iba a dejarse llevar por la tentación de tirarle un libro en la cara. No. Era un buen hombre y lo era mucho, porque se lo venía aguantando hace un rato.

-Te lo voy a explicar de una forma que entiendas. Eso es como un lenguaje que entienden los músicos que estudiaron sobre el tema.- Explicó, rogándole a Dios que el adefesio lograra entender.

-Ahora que lo noto se parece a la partitura que estornude, me la llevo ¿Cuánto?-.

-Es gratis-. Prefirió no prestarle atención a eso de estornudar la partitura y agradeció a Dios que se lo haya sacado de encima.

-Hasta pronto-. Saludó el albino, mientras el dueño volvía a rogar, esta vez que no vuelva nunca más.

Se dirigió a la casa de Roderich con todo el orgullo del mundo en cada paso. De seguro que con este regalo Rod lloraría por haberse enojado con él, le diría cuanto lo quiere y le pediría casamiento de rodillas y serían felices para siempre. Bueno, esto no, pero así era como se lo imaginaba él.

Al llegar a la puerta se puso a temblar como una gelatina, ya no tenía ese valor descomunal para disculparse. Y para colmo de males, escuchó una melodía hermosa y una risita. Una risita femenina e indiscutible. Era… Elizabeta. Aquellos pensamientos en parte "humildes" de disculparse se desvanecieron en el aire y sintió que Roderich lo engañaba con otra. Mientras él estaba enojado con Roderich, ese estaba pasando ratitos lindos con esa chica que lo obligó mentalmente a destruir la partitura. Ella lo planeó todo desde un principio.

Decidido a espiarlos, se arrastró por los arbustos sintiéndose el Rey del Bosque con una hojita awesome en su cabeza. Llegó hasta un arbusto donde se veía perfectamente el ventanal, donde se podían ver a esos dos. El señorito tocando el piano con una sonrisita en su rostro y la marimacho alagando su hermosa música. Quería vomitar por ver esa cursi escena. Pero algo interrumpió sus insultos hacia la feliz pareja. La canción que tocaba Rod era la que él había compuesto para ella. Así el enojo se apartó para darle lugar a los celos y a la tristeza.

Quería llorar. Y esta vez ni su orgullo descomunal, que rozaba otras galaxias, pudo contener aquellas lágrimas que comenzaron a escaparse. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por él? ¿Por qué tenía que darle tanto dolor aquella escena? Porque… lo amaba. Y se dio cuenta justo en el peor momento. Creía que ya no tenía oportunidad o al menos nunca la tuvo. Quizá ella se lo merecía más, no porque ella sea más genial, porque en eso a él nadie lo supera, sino porque ella le sacaba sonrisas mientras que él le sacaba canas verdes, lo hacía enojar, preocuparse, le daba indigestión y dolor de cabeza. Era obvio a quien preferiría, aunque cualquier persona normal lo hubiera elegido a él porque era awesome, pero el señorito era un caso particular.

Mientras se deprimía en un rinconcito, Elizabeta escucho algunos sollozos y miró hacia fuera del ventanal, notando una cabecita plateada entre los arbustos. Se rió y no tardo en informárselo a Rod, el cual se sonrojó. La chica se puso feliz y empezó a fantasear cosas que los chicos normales no deben saber y se fue de la casa por la puerta de enfrente mientras daba saltitos con una sartén en la mano.

Rod se levantó de su silla de pianista armándose de valor y con la frente en alto para dirigirse hacia Gil, pero igual aún seguía sonrojado. Se detuvo enfrente de los arbustos al escuchar que el albino decía cosas raras. "No me quiere" decía entre sollozos. Se sonrojó aún más y se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, ya que no se veía todos los días a Gilbert llorando de una forma tan penosa, pero a pesar de todo, no podía verlo así. Pensó que estaba arrepentido, tanto que parecía un nene chiquito. Decidió perdonarlo, pero antes quería escuchar una disculpa.

-Gilbert…-. Al escuchar esto el dueño de aquel nombre, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó rápido, golpeándose con una rama y cayéndose al piso. Aunque no quedo inconsciente, lo hubiera preferido así podía evitar un rato más a la razón de su angustia. Tendría que enfrentarlo algún día mas estaba muy nervioso como para disculparse. Entonces se acordó de la partitura y se levantó rápido para entregársela al austriaco, sin formular palabra alguna. El otro por su parte seguía sin creer que Gilbert llorara por él, POR ÉL.

-Ya tengo esta-. Una respuesta natural y se arrepintió de ser tan sincero frente a un acto de tan buena voluntad por alguien que de humilde no tenía ni un pelo.

-Me cag… ¡No sé ni para que me molesto si no se te puede complacer con nada! ¿Acaso quieres que venga con un vestidito y te golpe con una sartén con "amor" para que me dediques una mísera sonrisa? Quizá si lo hago durante un tiempo me dediques una canción.- Cualquiera pensaría que el golpe lo afectó. Hiso un pucherito y desvió la mirada, como siempre, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de decir tantas idioteces tan vergonzosas juntas.

-¿Para qué querés que te componga algo si dijiste que mi canción era una porquería?-.

El albino dudo de como contestarle. ¿Ser sincero o no ser sincero? He ahí la cuestión. Pensó y pensó. Y siguió pensando mientras la mirada del austriaco se ponía cada vez más insistente, Gil no se daba cuenta pero estaba tomándose un tiempo muy largo pensando. Bueno, si decir mentiras lo llevo hasta acá ¿Decir la verdad lo salvaría?. Bien, lo iba a hacer, aunque sin dejar atrás su genialidad.

-Bueno… es una porquería porque es para el marimacho-. Volvió a hacer un puchero, no tiene ni una pizca de serio este tipo.

-Esa porquería era para vos. Siempre que me molestabas pensaba en abandonarla, pero recordaba porque la hacía y seguía. Por eso es que tardo tanto en hacerla. Le pedí a Ely que me diera su opinión nada más. También me dijo que eras un idiota y que no me preocupara tanto-.

Las palabras de Roderich resonaron en su mente. Como si fuera un milagro, no se le salieron por el otro oído. Se repetía una y otra vez "para vos" sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

-~Para vos~-. Los ojos del chico parecían que se habían perdido en un mar de fantasías y cursilerías.

-Em… si, para vos-. Esa expresión ya le asustaba.

-~Quiere decir que me ama~-. Seguía diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta. Aunque su mirada cambió cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas que decía. Parecía una nenita enamorada, solo que él era un hombre genial… y enamorado-. –Quiero decir… ¡cerveza! Brindemos por nosotros… como amigos no pensés cosas raras, jaja-. Agarró la mano del austriaco para que vayan juntos a tomar y la soltó al segundo sonrojándose aún más. Lo miró y rió estruendosamente, y se fue corriendo solito a comprar cerveza. El austriaco vio cómo se alejaba el chico y sonrió con un toque de tristeza.

-Es verdad Gil… te amo, aunque a veces pienso que te importa más la cerveza que yo. Sos un caso perdido…-.

* * *

><p>Mi segunda historia :D<p>

Esta idea surgió cuando veía la película de "La última canción" aunque no tiene casi nada que ver con la peli xD. En realidad la idea era que Austria muriera, pero pensé que sería muy trágico xD. Será para otra ocasión… muajaja (?

~Gracias por leer ~


End file.
